With the rapid development of new luminaires based on new emission technologies an increased number of control options become available within the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street and event industries. For controlling the different devices used, by means of e.g. digital control signals according to a predefined protocol, a mixture of wired and wireless technologies may be used, with a trend to move towards the sole use of wireless transmission technologies focusing mainly on transmission within the 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz frequency bands.
Generally, wireless communication systems comprises on one side a wireless transmitter module connected to a control device and on the other side one or a plurality of wireless receivers modules each connected to independently controllable devices, for example selected from the above mentioned luminaires, for allowing unidirectional transmission of control signals. Depending on the predefined protocol, both sides may instead (or also in a mixed manner) be equipped with wireless transceivers for allowing bi-directional transmission of control signals between the control device and the controllable device(s). Such a wireless communication system for the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street and event industries is well known by the skilled addressee, and is for example disclosed in US 2005/286646.
Even though the wireless communication systems disclosed in US 2005/286646 provides a possibility to move towards wireless control of e.g. luminaires and similar devices within the entertainment, architectural, commercial, industrial, street and event industries, they fails to provide solutions to the increasingly complex problem of crowded wireless transmission space is such specific environments, taking into account the further complexity with using the wireless communication systems in different geographical locations. Thus, there is a need for a more reliable wireless transmission method, specifically for providing increased reliability in relation to e.g. stage automation, industrial lighting, office lighting and home automation.